SURPRISE
by Osaku hime
Summary: "Temui aku, sebelum pukul sepuluh malam. Atau aku akan hilang selamanya," warning inside, sorry for bad summary.


'**SURPRISE****'**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

But this story is mine.

**Warning: **OOC, typo, berantakan, kalimat kurang runtut, kesamaan ide/cerita sama sekali tidak disengaja.

**Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke Haruno Sakura.

**~Osaku Hime~**

.

.

.

.

Sakura melirik datar jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

'Pukul 09.00 a.m, aku janji dengan Sasuke satu setengah jam yang lalu. Pasti dia telah menungguku sejak tadi, baiklah 15 menit lagi aku berangkat.' batinnya.

Tunggu! Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres hari ini. Haruno Sakura tak pernah menyisipkan kata terlambat dalam pedomannya. Tapi hari ini dia terlambat untuk kencan, dan kali ini disengaja.

Sakura sebenarnya tak tega harus membuat Sasuke—kekasihnya—menunggu dirinya padahal dia datang terlambat karena sengaja. Tapi apa boleh buat, ada suatu hal yang tidak—ah belum diketahui Sasuke, dan hal itu mengharuskannya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mencerminkan dirinya sama sekali. Seperti datang terlambat di acara kencan mereka kali ini.

Karena merasa sudah waktunya, Sakura bergegas pergi menemui kekasihnya. Dalam perjalanan Sakura tak henti berdoa menguatkan mental agar dia nanti tahan akan tatapan dingin kekasihnya yang pasti menuntut penjelasan darinya—karena keterlambatannya.

Mungkin terlihat aneh mengetahui ada sepasang kekasih yang pergi sendiri-sendiri saat kencan mereka. Dan justru itulah yang terjadi pada pasangan SasuSaku ini. Tapi kenapa? Padahal Sasuke telah berniat menjemputnya, tapi kenapa malah ditolak oleh Sakura? Ada alasan tertentu pastinya.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_!"kata Sakura dengan nada datar nyaris menyerupai Sasuke, tanpa meminta maaf dan seolah tak bersalah akan keterlambatannya.

"Tak biasanya kau terlambat,"suara rendah nan datar itu menyambut Sakura.

"Ada sedikit urusan,"

"Aku lama menunggu, Sakura,"

"Lalu?"bukannya bersimpati, justru ucapan tak mengenakkan itu yang lolos dari bibir ranum Sakura. Sasuke? Jangan ditanya lagi, sudah barang tentu dia jengkel setengah mati.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya mendengar jawaban sang kekasih. Dia sudah cukup sabar menunggu Sakura—walau dalam hati mengumpat kesal—selama hampir dua jam. Tapi apa? Yang ditunggu malah datang sambil menampakkan wajah masam—dan ketus tentu saja, itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar kesal.

Tempat pertemuan mereka saat ini adalah di sebuah tanah lapang. Di pinggir lapangan ini terdapat sebuah batu besar yang cukup untuk duduk lima orang dewasa karena permukaannya cukup rata. Tak jauh dari batu itu terdapat aliran sungai yang sangat jernih. Di sekitar batu itu juga terdapat beberapa pohon yang rindang.

Pasangan ini selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat ini karena suasananya yang tenang dan cukup sejuk walau musim panas. Dan tentu saja Sasuke yang menginginkannya karena dia tipe pria yang tidak suka kebisingan. Heh, nampaknya Sasuke melupakan kalau kekasihnya adalah orang yang berisik.

Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa Sakura yang notabene adalah wanita ter-berisik kedua setelah Yamanaka Ino hanya duduk diam tak berucap sepatah katapun? Ini aneh sungguh, apa dunia akan segera kiamat?

"Jadi, kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ mengajakku ke tempat ini?"

"Hn,"

"Jawab aku Sasuke!"Sakura sedikit membentak, tanpa suffiks –_kun_ yang membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihku apa salah?"Sasuke menjawab malas.

Sakura terpana, hampir saja dia memeluk Sasuke dengan wajah merona sambil mengatakan 'Tentu tidak salah Sasuke-_kun_, karena aku sangat merindukanmu', tapi ia kemudian sadar akan tujuan awalnya. Diberanikannya mengucap kalimat yang pasti tidak enak didengar Sasuke.

"Kau menyuruhku datang kemari hanya untuk hal tidak penting ini?"

Seolah tak percaya akan ucapan Sakura, Sasuke memandangnya tajam. Sementara yang dipandang hanya memalingkan muka, menguatkan hatinya agar tak terlihat gugup.

"Kau aneh,"komentar Sasuke, tapi Sakura pura-pura cuek.

_^^Sakura PoV^^_

Sasuke-_kun_ terus menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Aku benar-benar tak tahan dengan situasi ini. Aku sangat merindukannya setelah beberapa hari ini aku menghindarinya.

Tapi kali ini aku harus menahannya agar hal itu berjalan lancar. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang agar aku nanti tak lepas kendali, walau sebenarnya aku masih sangat merindukan kekasihku yang dingin ini.

_^^End of Sakura PoV^^_

"Sasuke-_kun_, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Urusanku tadi belum selesai, _jaa ne_,"pungkas Sakura sambil berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Sasuke. Meninggalkan kekasihnya yang masih mematung menatap punggungnya.

Sasuke tak menduga Sakura berbuat sejauh ini padanya. Memang ini bukan kali pertama Sakura bersikap tak wajar dan terkesan aneh. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura seperti berubah padanya. Sasuke ingin mempercayai kekasihnya baik-baik saja, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga tahun ini.

Apa mungkin Sakura bosan dengannya? Sehingga gadis itu memiliki pria idaman lain? Apa sikapnya yang kelewat dingin membuat Sakura berfikir Sasuke tak mencintainya? Pikiran-pikiran buruk itu membuat Sasuke sedikit bergidik, segera ia mengenyahkan dugaan negatif itu dari otaknya.

'Sakura terlalu mencintaiku,'batinnya narsis.

Tak mungkin gadis itu berpaling darinya. Lagipula dia pasti tak akan pernah mengizinkan gadis itu pergi dari pelukannya. Egois memang, tapi memang itulah sifat Uchiha macam dirinya.

'Sepertinya aku harus memastikan sesuatu,'

Tangannya merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil benda persegi panjang yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini. Tak berapa lama, tangannya sibuk mencari sebuah nomor dan menghubunginya.

'Halo Sasuke? Ada urusan apa kau mendadak meneleponku?'suara di seberang sana menyambut gendang telinga Sasuke yang sensitif.

"Hn, aku perlu bantuanu,"

'Heh, tak biasanya kau meminta bantuan pada seseorang. Apa yang bisa kulakukan eh Sasuke?'

"Sakura, dia-"

'Hey, kau apakan adikku ha?'suara itu memotong ucapannya

"Ck, baka dengarkan aku!"Sasuke dongkol sekali pada orang ini karena seenaknya memotong ucapannya. Entah keputusannya menelepon kakak Sakura—Sasori—benar atau salah, tapi hanya dia yang bisa Sasuke andalkan—setidaknya sebagai orang yang dekat dengan Sakura.

'Baik-baik, kenapa dengan Sakura?'

"Dia..."kata-kata Sasuke sengaja dihentikan, bukan untuk membuat Sasori penasaran, hanya saja dia ragu mengutarakan hal apa yang mengganggunya. Curhat bukan gayamu, eh Uchiha Sasuke?

'Tsk, cepatlah Uchiha! Aku bosan menunggumu seolah kau anak yang baru belajar bicara'suara di sana terdengar tak sabar.

Hey, siapa yang berani memerintah Uchiha Sasuke? Hampir saja emosinya meledak karena pernyataan Sasori. Sabar Sas, dia sedang kau butuhkan saat ini.

"Hhh, dia aneh padaku belakangan ini,"akhirnya diawali helaan napas, Sasuke mengatakan hal yang mengusik pikirannya.

'Ya lalu?'ucap Sasori tak peduli.

"Kau tau maksudku, _Baka_!"

'Aa, aku mengerti tugasku, kau ingin aku mencari tau bukan?'

"Hn,"

'Baiklah, aku mau PSP terbaru sebagai imbalanku OK? Jaa,'

Tut tut tuutt...

'Ck, Sasori sialan! Dia bahkan meminta imbalan padaku padahal belum melakukan apapun'

Sepertinya keputusanmu menelepon Sasori adalah salah, eh?

Sementara itu di tempat Sasori berada.

"Hahahaha, akhirnya aku akan mendapatkan PSP impianku. Ternyata _Kami-sama_ sangat menyayangiku yang imut ini,"

Sasori tertawa renyah dengan mimik imutnya yang bisa membuat semua gadis mimisan. Terkecuali Haruno Sakura dan Shion Senju—kekasih Sasori—yang telah terbiasa melihat tawa itu.

"_Oniichan_ kenapa berisik sekali?"tiba-tiba sebuah bantal mendarat mulus di wajah kebanggaannya, membuatnya menarik kembali ucapan bahwa _Kami-sama_ menyayanginya.

"Eh Sakura? Kenapa kau menimpukku ha?"

"Habis kau berisik sekali sih,"kata Sakura sambil merengut.

"Suka-suka aku, ini toh kamarku,"balas Sasori sambil memeletkan lidah.

"Suaranya sampai di kamarku _Baka Niisan_!"

"Tinggal sumbat telingamu, beres kan?"

"Ah sudahlah, berdebat denganmu akan membuatku keriput."

"Ya, kau memang cepat tua. Bahkan kau kalah imut denganku yang notabene adalah kakakmu" Sasori dengan usil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Uhh, membuat iri saja." Sakura cemberut.

Sasori hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Sakura. Manik hazel yang indah itu menatap adik kesayangannya ini dengan penuh cinta—tapi tentu saja cinta seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

"Uhmm, Sasori-_nii_ kau bantu aku ya?"mata Sakura berbinar polos membuat Sasori penasaran.

"Hee, ada apa sih?"

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan ulang tahun untuk Sasuke-_kun_, jadi selama aku menyiapkan kejutannya tolong katakan aku sibuk bila Sasuke-_kun_ mencariku kemari ya?"

Sasori mengerjab bingung,"Lalu kalau dia menghubungimu lewat ponsel?"

"Oh ini maksudmu?"kata Sakura seraya menunjukkan ponselnya pada Sasori,"Aku sudah mengganti sim card milikku, dan memberitahu semua temanku tentang nomorku yang baru. Aku juga sudah mencatat nomornya di ponselmu Sasori-_nii_,"

Sasori menganggk paham, tapi mengingat Uchiha Sasuke, maka ia berencana mengorek informasi sebagai penebus PSP-nya.

"Kapan si Uchiha itu ulang tahun?"

"Dua hari lagi, dan kau tau Sasori-_nii_ aku sengaja membuatnya kesal agar kejutanku berkesan nantinya,"Sakura tersenyum ceria, tak menyadari Sasori menyeringai.

'_Kami-sama_ aku tau aku tidak sopan, tapi aku tarik kembali ucapanku kalau Kau tak sayang padaku.'

Sasori tak menyangka semudah itu mengetahui alasan adiknya bertingkah aneh, dia merasa tragedi wajah tampannya tertimpuk bantal Sakura adalah harga untuk impiannya. Sasori menyeringai imut(?) untuk kedua kalinya.

Drrttt drrt drrtttt...

Handphone E-phone Six milik Sasuke bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

**From: Sasori-**_**baka**_

10.06

Subject:-

"Hey Uchiha, aku telah mengetahui apa penyebab Sakura berlaku aneh padamu"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening heran, secepat itukah Sasori tahu? Sasuke ingin tidak mempercayainya, namun mengingat Sasori satu-satunya harapannya maka dia terpaksa percaya. Lagi-lagi ada pesan masuk dari Sasori saat dia hampir membalas pesan sebelumnya.

**From: Sasori-**_**baka**_

10.08

Subject:-

"Heh, kau pasti heran kenapa aku bisa secepat itu mengetahui informasi yang kau butuhkan. Akui saja Uchiha, kalau aku memang hebat. Jangan menyebutku sebagai Haruno Sasori jika tak bisa berbuat hal sepele macam ini."

Sasuke hampir muntah, membaca pesan yang sarat akan kenarsisan Sasori. Tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa mualnya sehingga dia cepat-cepat membalas pesan dari Sasori sang calon kakak ipar—yang dianggap menyebalkan tentu saja.

**To: Sasori-**_**baka**_

10.10

Subject:-

"Hn, apa?"

**From: Sasori-**_**baka**_

10.13

Subject:-

"Kirim imbalanku nanti sore, maka akan kuberitau kau :p"

Kening Sasuke berkedut membaca pesan terakhir dari Sasori. Apa-apaan itu? Padahal Sasori belum tentu berkata benar—apalagi emoticon pada pesan Sasori seolah mengejeknya. Tapi sekali lagi Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah.

**To: Sasori-**_**baka**_

10.17

Subject:-

"Hn, tunggu paket yang datang padamu sore ini,."

Hadiah macam yang diminta Sasori bukan merupakan sesuatu yang berat bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke—yang kekayaan keluarganya tidak akan habis tujuh turunan sekalipun. Hanya saja rasanya tidak rela mengeluarkan uangnya untuk orang menyebalkan macam Sasori.

Sakura tengah sibuk menentukan dekorasi yang sekiranya cocok untuk pesta kejutan ulang tahun Sasuke. Hanya dekorasi senatural mungkin karena Sakura merencanakan kejutannya di sebuah bukit kecil tak jauh dari rumahnya—dia fikir akan sangat biasa bila pesta digelar di dalam ruangan. Dia tersenyum sendiri mengingat hal itu. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya sedikit cemas Sasuke akan memutuskan hubungan dengannya karena sikap menyebalkannya akhir-akhir ini.

Tidak mungkin! Sakura menepis jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Berkali-kali dia gumamkan kalau Sasuke mencintainya, dia harus fokus agar rencana ini tak gagal. Oh, Sakura tak tau bahwa kakaknya hampir —atau mungkin sudah— memberitau Sasuke tentang rencananya.

Disamping karena salah Sakura—yang entah lupa atau apa—tidak meminta Sasori untuk merahasiakan dari Sasuke *ingat Sakura hanya meminta Sasori menyembunyikan keberadaannya, itupun bila Sasuke bertanya*, sebenarnya Sasori juga ingin merusak moment kejutan untuk kekasih adiknya. Kan tidak seru kalau kejutan sudah diketahui sebelumnya, itulah alasan Sasori—dan tentunya karena PSPnya juga. Ia memang sedikit tak rela kalau Sasuke mendapat sedikit perhatian lebih dari imouto imutnya.

Kembali pada Sakura, sepertinya dia telah memutuskan segala dekorasi yang akan dia pakai. Terlihat dari senyumnya yang tak kunjung hilang. Dia terlihat puas.

"Kini saatnya memutuskan siapa yang harus datang,"Sakura terlihat berfikir sejenak lalu menuliskan nama-nama sahabatnya dan Sasuke pada selembar kertas.

"Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Kak Itachi, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Gaara, Shino, Chouji-"

"Hey Sakura,"kata Sasori sambil duduk di samping Sakura.

"Sasori-_nii_, bisa tolong aku mengundang orang-orang ini ke pesta kejutan untuk Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hmmm, terserah padamu,"Sasori mengangguk malas.

"_Arigatou_, aku sayang _Oniichan_,"pekik Sakura yang dibalas dengan senyum.

Kediaman Uchiha pukul 04.00 p.m.

Sasuke terlihat mondar-mandir seperti seterika baju, dari raut mukanya terlihat dia tengah gusar. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasori lalu mencercanya dengan banyak pertanyaan karena Si Rambut Merah itu tak kunjung menghubunginya.

'Ada apa Uchiha?'

"Kukira kau sudah tahu Rambut Merah,"

'Tsk, dasar! Baiklah aku memang telah tau kenapa adikku bertingkah tak wajar padamu. Kau tau dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu,'

"Hn,"

'Tsk, setidaknya katakan kalimat yang lebih panjang. Aku seperti bicara pada robot kau tau? Kau ini sungguh-'

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu Saori,"

'Hey, namaku Sasori! Huh, sudahlah, tak ada untungnya berdebat denganmu. Baiklah, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terlihat cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab pesan singkat yang dikirimnya berkali-kali. Bahkan saat Sakura menelfonnya, pemuda rambut ayam tersebut tak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya.

'Bagaimana ini? Sasuke kemana sebenarnya?'batinnya panik.

Dirinya memang pantas cemas, karena kekasihnya itu tak balas menghubunginya. Sedangkan semua teman mereka telah siap dengan pesta kejutan untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Air mata sudah siap merembes di kedua emeraldnya.

'_Sasuke-kun, kalau kau masih peduli pada hubungan kita, datanglah ke bukit samping rumahku. Aku menantimu.'_

Begitulah kira-kira isi pesan singkat yang dikirim Sakura. Tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tak merespon. Terang saja Sakura menyangka Sasuke tak lagi mengharapkan hubungan mereka.

Ya, ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Hari dimana seharusnya kejutan yang disiapkan Sakura berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi ternyata yang diberi kejutan justru tak junjung datang, parahnya lagi tanpa kabar sedikitpun.

"Sakura-_chan_, ada telfon untukmu dari Sasuke,"suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya, dia segera menerima ponsel yang disodorkan kekasih Hinata tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau dimana? Kenapa tak menjawab pesanku? A-aku..."Sakura tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

'Sakura... maaf,'suara di seberang sana terdengar lirih.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?"

'Aku mulai meragukanmu,'

Sakura tak mampu lagi menahan air mata, dia sungguh tak menyangka. Kenapa berakhir seperti ini?

"Hiks, apa maksudmu?"

'Mungkin harus berakhir...'

Hening sejenak,

'Kecuali kau memperbaikinya,'

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku pasti akan melakukan apapun, aku berjanji."

'Temui aku, sebelum pukul sepuluh malam..."

Sakura menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke dengan cemas.

"Atau aku akan hilang selamanya,'

Tutt tutt tutttttt...

_^^Sakura PoV^^_

'Temui aku, sebelum pukul sepuluh malam. Atau aku akan hilang selamanya,'

Mataku melebar saat dia seenaknya memutuskan panggilan itu. Dia selalu seenaknya, bahkan dia tak memberitahuku dimana dia sekarang. Kulihat jam tanganku dengan cemas. Oh tidak, ini sudah hampir pukul 9.00. Sasuke-_kun_, berhentilah menakut-nakutiku.

Aku tau teman-temanku memandang aneh saat aku tak kunjung berhenti meneteskan air mata setelah menerima panggilan dari Sasuke. Diantara semuanya, Narutolah yang berinisiatif untuk menanyaiku.

"Kenapa menangis Sakura-_chan_? Dimana Teme?"

"Aku tak tau, hiks. A-aku harus pergi hiks sekarang." kataku seraya mengisak.

_^^End of Sakura PoV^^_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura yang panik tidak tahu harus kemana mencari Sasuke. Dia sudah mencari ke hampir semua tempat yang sekiranya pernah dia datangi dengan Sasuke, mulai dari taman bermain, taman kota, pantai di pesisir barat Konoha, sampai ke rumah teman-teman Sasuke yang kurang dikenal Sakura.

"Ahh, bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku tak mencari ke rumahnya?" pekiknya gusar.

Sekali lagi dia melirik jam tangannya,

"Gawat! Pukul 9.35 p.m." Sakura frustasi, dia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan.

Akhirnya dua menit kemudian gerbang keluarga Uchiha mulai nampak. Dengan diiringi bunyi decitan ban mobil yang memekakkan telinga, mobilnya berhasil berhenti dengan selamat. Setengah membanting pintu mobil, Sakura berlari ke pintu utama, menekan bel pintu dengan tidak sabar.

'Kumohon, kumohon cepatlah!' batinnya hampir menangis.

Kriettt! Pintu terbuka dengan pelan, kemudian terlihat sesosok pria setengah baya membukakan pintu.

"Aah,_ Ojii-san_! Apa Sasuke-_kun_ ada di rumah?" tanya Sakura dalam satu tarikan napas.

"_Gomen_ Nona Sakura, Sasuke-_sama_ pergi keluar sudah sekitar satu jam yang lalu." kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mulus, mematahkan harapan terakhir Sakura.

"_A-arigatou_..."

Setelah berucap demikian, Sakura melangkah gontai menuju mobilnya. Dia tak berani lagi melirik jam, dia sudah putus asa. Di dalam mobilnya, Sakura menangis tersedu. Dengan kecepatan yang tak semengerikan tadi, mobil silver metalik itu melaju meninggalkan Rumah Uchiha.

Ahh, sayang sekali Sakura tak melihat seringai yang ditampakkan oleh pelayan tadi.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobilnya, Sakura berkali-kali merutuki nasibnya. Dia menepikan mobilnya, merenungi—mengenang—segala memorinya dengan sang kekasih. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa hubungan yang dia rajut dengan susah payah selama tiga tahun harus berakhir sekarang.

'Sasuke-_kun_...' batinnya menyebut nama sang kekasih—atau mungkin mantan kekasih—dengan sendu.

Mata jernih yang sembab itu mendongak, melihat bintang yang ternyata bertaburan dengan begitu cantiknya. Malam ini ternyata sangat cerah tanpa mendung.

"Seharusnya ini adalah malam yang sangat membahagiakan." gumamnya.

"Ah, bintang yang cantik. Biasanya kan aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ menikmati bin—" ucapannya sengaja dia hentikan, keningnya mengernyit.

"Kami-sama! Lapangan! Ya, tak salah lagi Sasuke-_kun _pasti berada di sana." pekiknya senang dan segera memacu mobilnya.

Sakura terlalu senang, sampai tak menyadari kalau saat itu sudah pukul 9.57 p.m. semoga kau masih sempat Sakura...

.

.

.

.

.

'_Sasu, kau akan selalu belsamaku kan?'_

'_Tentu, saja Saki. Kau tenang saja, Uchiha tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya.'_

Sakura ingat saat itu, saat mereka masih berusia 3 tahun. Mengingatnya membuat Sakura sedih. Kemanakah janjimu itu, Uchiha Sasuke?

Saat ini dia telah sampai di lapangan penuh kenangannya. Dia ingat, di tempat inilah Sasuke menembaknya 3 tahun lalu. Di sini tempat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu. Ahh, kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini justru Sakura menggali kembali memorinya dengan Sasuke? Apakah dia sudah yakin kalau Sasuke akan meninggalkannya?

Di sana, di batu besar itu, tampak sesosok pria membaringkan tubuhnya. Dengan nyaman memakai kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Dengan ragu, Sakura menghampirinya.

Diam, keduanya diam. Tak satupun membuka suara untuk memcah kesunyian yang membosankan—bagi Sakura—ini. Hanya helaan napas keduanya yang terdengar samar-samar.

"Kau terlambat," akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara.

"Demi _Kami-sama_, Sasuke! Berhentilah membuatku ketakutan!" suara Sakura terdengar parau bercampur frustasi.

"Tapi kau memang terlambat Saku,"

"Lihat! Ini jam sepuluh tepat!" Sakura tak mampu menyembunyikan kepanikan dalam nada suaranya.

"Hn, lebih 5 menit."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Kau memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan kita yang sudah berjalan tiga tahun hanya karena aku terlambat 5 menit? Jangan bercanda, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun, hanya bangkit lalu menarik Sakura yang sedang menangis ke dalam pelukannya.

Syuuutt, duarrr!

Saat itulah terdengar suara kembang api yang reflek membuat Sakura mendongak. Bersamaan dengan meledaknya kembang api ketiga, tiba-tiba tempat di sekitar mereka menjadi lebih terang. Di sekitar mereka nampak pohon-pohon yang telah dipasangi lampu-lampu kecil.

Sakura baru menyadari kalau ada beberapa pohon tiruan di sekitar batu besar tempat Sasuke tadi berbaring. Pohon tiruan itu nampak nyata saat suasana masih gelap tadi. Sakura terlalu fokus pada Sasuke, sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari kalau jumlah pohon di sekitar batu besar itu bertambah—ditambah pohon imitasi tentunya.

Terdengar lagi suara meledaknya kembang api yang entah keberapa. Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk melihat ke langit malam yang bertaburan bintang dan kini dihiasi oleh kembang api.

Tiba-tiba, salah satu kembang api meninggalkan sepenggal kalimat yang membuat Sakura terpana.

'_BE MINE_ HARUNO SAKURA'

Sebuah kalimat yang terdengar(?) mutlak dan terkesan egois. Seperti biasa, sangat Uchiha Sasuke sekali.

"_Gomen_, telah membuatmu takut." Sasuke menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Kau menyebalkan!" kata Sakura sambil cemberut.

"Aku tau."

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi Sasuke-_kun_, jangan lagi, _onegai_!"

"Hn, bersediakah menjadi partner hidupku selamanya?"

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati."

Jarak keduanya semakin lama semakin menipis, hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu, saling melumat lembut satu sama lain.

Sakura tersenyum manis dalam ciumannya.

_**Owari**_

.

.

.

Fiuhhh—lap keringet—akhirnya selesai juga fanfic gaje ini. Betapa senangnya saat menuliskan kata "owari", hho. Tak kusangka membuat fanfic itu susaaaaahhhh. Ah perkenalkan, aku newbie di FFN—bungkuk badan berojigi. Ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi mohon maaf bila tak sesuai selera para reader sekalian. Maaf juga bila ada typo yang nyempil. Sudah di cek ulang sih, tapi mungkin masih ada banyak typo yang tak disadari. Bagi para senior, mohon bantuannya supaya aku bisa ikut berkarya untuk meramaikan FFN. Menerima flame asalkan membangun. Mohon reviewnya juga ya... ^_^

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Omake**_

"Kyaaaa, _omedettou Forehead_!" pekikan Ino membuat kedua insan itu sontak melepaskan diri satu sama lain.

"Ka-kalian disini?" tanya Sakura heran karena tau ada banyak orang yang berkumpul di lapangan ini, wajahnya nampak merona manis.

Kalau diperhatikan, orang-orang ini sama dengan yang diundang Sakura untuk pesta kejutan Sasuke.

"Hehehe, _gomen-ne_ Sakura-_chan_. Tadinya kami memang ingin mengikuti kejutanmu. Tapi acara kejutan Teme lebih menarik." Naruto nyengir seperti biasa—dan hampir membuat Hinata pingsan seperti biasa.

"Jadi, sejak awal aku sudah dibohongi?"

Semuanya tergelak sementara Sakura justru terlihat agak linglung. Bahkan Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Siapa yang memberi kejutan pada siapa sekarang?

_**Really END **_**^_^**


End file.
